Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch panel and a display apparatus including the same.
Discussion of the Background
Touch panels are input devices for inputting a predetermined command when touched by a user's own hand or an object.
Because touch panels can substitute for separate input devices such as a keyboard, a mouse, and the like, they are being used more often in mobile devices.
A touch panel may include many types, such as a resistive overlay touch panel, a photosensitive touch panel, and a capacitive touch panel. Among these touch panel types, the capacitive touch panel is widely used and includes a plurality of touch electrodes. The capacitive touch panel detects an input at a particular point where the capacitance changes due to a person's finger or other conducting object contacting that particular point. The capacitive touch panel may be coupled to a display panel.
However, a display panel with a capacitive touch panel may malfunction because the capacitive touch panel has a considerable RC delay due to parasitic capacitance existing between a touch electrode and another component (e.g., a cathode electrode).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.